Biru dan kuning
by Verochi chan
Summary: Fiksi yang di tulis kurang lebih 1k. Genre bermacam-macam. Intinya, summary ada di tiap chapter karena berbeda-beda. Fiksi bisa berisi Gore, Dark, mpreg, BL, Yaoi, OOC and etc.
1. Naruto dan Boruto itu berbeda

**Berbeda**

**_Naruto dan Boruto itu berbeda._**

Tentu.

Itulah yang di pikirkan oleh si kecil pirang anak sang Tuan Hokage terkuat tersebut. Walau beberapa orang mengatakan jika dirinya dan sang Ayah sangatlah mirip. Namun, tak menutup kemungkinan jika satu hal saja dapat membuat mereka memiliki perbedaan.

Nyatanya bukan hanya satu. Melainkan— banyak.

Naruto dan Boruto itu berbeda.

Sudah dari dulu jika menjadi Hokage adalah cita-cita besar ayahnya.

Sedangkan Boruto.. sepertinya menjadi Hokage bukanlah cita-citanya.

Ayahnya itu sangatlah kuat, dihormati, di segani dan juga di sanjung semua orang.

Hei.. Bukan artinya Boruto itu tidak kuat atau di hormati. Malahan ia mendapatkan perhatian yang sama dengan Ayahnya.

Terlalu di manja!

Sungguh beruntung bukan?

Jelas. Karena dirinya adalah anak seorang Hokage.

Naruto dan Boruto itu berbeda.

Ayahnya sangat ceria. Walau Boruto sebenarnya juga sangat ceria. Itu dulu.. Sebelum suatu hal buruk menimpanya beberapa bulan lalu.

Naruto dan Boruto itu berbeda.

Ayahnya selalu sibuk! Tidak ada waktu untuk Ibunya, Himawari bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Dasar ayah bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memperingatkan sesuatu!?_

Naruto dan Boruto itu berbeda.

Perbedaan yang sangat jelas. Yang mulai bisa dilihat beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Dulu ayahnya di benci dan dikucilkan. Masa-masa kecilnya begitu kelam dan menyedihkan. Tidak punya teman, tidak ada yang mau mendekati. Air mata sang Ayah ketika masih kecil sangat mudah mengalir. Namun, dengan tekad yang kuat dan perjungannya yang luar biasa. Ayahnya tersebut bisa di terima di masyarakat seperti sekarang ini.

Sedangkan dirinya?

Ayolah.. Dirinya tidak seperti itu. Boruto adalah seorang anak ceria yang memiliki banyak teman dan kenalan. Boruto memiliki segalanya yang tidak di miliki Naruto ketika masih muda. Di mana Naruto itu memiliki otak yang bodoh sedangkan dirinya memiliki otak yang sangat pintar.

Seperti yang di katakan di awal pula. Boruto di hormati dan di manjakan dari awal kelahirannya. Boruto tidak akan pernah sendiri. Kecuali.. Mulai dari sekarang.

Ia, kini kehilangan semua sahabat-sahabatnya.

Bukan sebab mereka pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Melainkan, Boruto yang mulai menjauh dan mulai menutup diri.

Semuanya.. tak akan pernah kembali!

Naruto dan Boruto itu berbeda.

Ibunya bahkan masih memendam cinta yang mendalam untuk ayahnya tersebut. Sikap lembutnya hanya ia tunjukan untuk sang penyandang gelar Hokage yang menyebalkan itu.

Sedangkan dirinya? Setiap hari harus mendapatkan omelan, nasehat bahkan aura kejam yang mengharuskannya belajar lebih giat lagi.

_Ini sungguh menyebalkan!_

Bukankah begitu?

Naruto dan boruto itu berbeda.

Ya.. Mungkin ada persamaan sekarang.

Kalau dulu ayahnya tersebut sering memegangi bagian perutnya karena terdapat roh bijuu yang sangat kuat di segel dalam dirinya. Sedangkan dirinya, memiliki alasan lain.

_Apa? Sudahlah.. Tidak perlu ditanyakan!_

Naruto dan Boruto itu berbeda.

Iya.. Naruto ayahnya yang idiot itu mungkin memang bodoh. Tapi dirinya bisa membedakan yang benar dan yang salah. Dia juga selalu percaya pada siapapun. Pada orang di sekelilingnya bahkan pada nasihat kecil yang langsung ia rasakan dengan hatinya yang lembut.

Tunggu! Bukan artinya Boruto tidak pernah percaya pada siapapun dan tidak bisa membedalan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

Justru karena kata-kata ayahnya yang harus lebih mempercayai orang lainlah yang membuatnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti sekarang ini.

Boruto harus percaya.. Dan dirinya mengartikan jika itu pada musuhnya sendiri yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan.

Di mana permohonan ampunnya terdengar lebih mirip dengan sebuah jebakan!

Ya, dan Boruto telah sukses terjebak oleh pria yang telah membuatnya menderita seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto dan Boruto itu berbeda.

Itu benar.. Sangat berbeda.

Jika dulu ayahnya itu mengeluarakan air mata kepedihan lalu berakhir dengan senyuman bahagia maka Boruto.. Dirinya akan memamerkan sebuah senyuman indah yang di akhiri dengan kaki yang melangkah dengan perlahan.

Menjauh dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Naruto dan Boruto itu berbeda.

Jika Naruto mati pasti seluruh dunia shinobi akan sangat berduka akan kepergiannya. Mereka akan menangis atau mungkin menjadi gila karena tak kuasa menerima kenyataan pahit tersebut.

Namun, Jika Boruto mati.. Apa dirinya pantas menerima kesedihan yang mendalam tersebut?

Apa akan ada yang menangis untuk dirinya?

_Apakah ada?_

Naruto dan Boruto itu berbeda.

Ayahnya mungkin akan melepaskan tali yang telah menjerat tubuhnya dengan sangat kencang agar dia bisa membebaskan diri. Berbeda dengan Boruto di mana dirinya malah mengeratkan sebuah tali agar dapat menjerat dirinya sampai tak bisa berkutik lagi.

Naruto dan Boruto itu sebenarnya memiliki kesamaan.

Rasengan!

Mereka berdua sama-sama bisa menggunakan Rasengan.

Bedanya, sang ayah akan menggunakan jurus andalannya tersebut pada tiap musuh yang menghalangi jalannya. Sedangkan Boruto—

_Oh lihat! Ada darah yang kini mengalir dari perutnya yang terkoyak!_

Naruto dan Boruto itu sama!

Di mana Naruto akan menangis histeris karena kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga bagi dirinya. Di mana air mata tak berguna di keluarkan dan penyesalan tak akan membuat orang tersebut kembali dengan mudah.

Naruto akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menghajar wajahnya sampai babak belur dan membuat Istri dan anaknya ikut menangis atau mungkin sampai tak sadarkan diri karenanya.

Naruto akan kehilangan semangat hidupnya hanya karena kematian satu orang.

Ya.. Satu orang saja.

Satu orang yang sangat berharga!

_Hiks!_

Air mata.

_Sudah jangan mengis._

Jeritan pulu.

_Ssstt! Nanti kau membangunkan tetangga, Ayah._

Dan rengekan putrimu yang tak bisa diam barang sedikitpun. Di mana pintu mulai di dobrak dan berakhir dengan mereka melotot shock.

Kepala mulai di palingkan dan tangan mulai menyentuh bahu tanda mereka telah ikut berduka.

Intinya.. Naruto bisa menangis, dan Boruto pun juga bisa menangis.

Yang membedakan hanya satu hal.

Jika Naruto menangis karena baru saja kehilangan putra pertamanya yang dengan nekad telah mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara mengantung diri dan menggunakan Rasengan untuk membuat luka yang cukup fatal di tubuhnya maka, Boruto.. Menangis hanya karena dirinya tengah menjadi aib bagi keluarga Uzumaki di usianya yang baru tiga belas tahun!

Yang menjadi bukti hanyalah sepasang kaki dan jari tangan kecil yang hancur karena ulah _calon_ _orang tua-_nya yang tak bertanggung jawab!

Boruto.. memang berbeda dengan Ayahnya!

**_Fin!_**


	2. Sarada telah salah menduga

**_Sarada telah salah menduga._**

Sarada telah salah menduga?

Yang benar saja?

Kapan hal itu pernah terjadi?

Kapan hal seperti itu di lakukan oleh dirinya?

Sekali lagi!

Kapan Sarada pernah salah menduga?

Dirinya akan selalu benar dan hal itu berlaku untuk dugaannya kali ini.

Dugaan— jika Boruto Otsutsuki adalah putra dari Tuan dan Nyonya Uzumaki yang telah hilang enam belas tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Minggu lalu, seorang remaja bersurai pirang baru saja mengurus surat perpindahan ke sekolahnya dengan alasan sekolahnya yang lama telah men-D.O remaja tersebut akibat kenakalannya yang sudah di luar nalar. Memang, keluarga Otsutsuki terkenal sangat brutal dan kejam. Saling membunuh di antara keluarga adalah hal lumrah yang masih bisa di maklumi apalagi hanya membunuh seorang pelayan yang tidak ada gunanya.

Padahal menurut Sarada hal itu sangat tidak pantas untuk di lakukan.

Kasihan mereka! Apa Boruto tidak pernah memberikan bawahannya rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun?

Dan hal itulah yang telah di lakukan Boruto. Yaitu, hampir membunuh salah satu bawahannya dan malah di tendang dari sekolah lamanya.

.

.

ChouChou Akimichi pernah memperingatkan Sadara akan sesuatu.

_Jangan pernah cinta pada pria yang suka berbuat kasar apalagi membunuh!_

Rumor Boruto yang sering melenyapkan nyawa manusia di usia dini rupanya telah mengganggu banyak orang. Di mana Boruto di jauhi namun tidak untuk Sarada dan beberapa gadis yang memendam rasa pada remaja tersebut.

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Sarada tidak mendekati Boruto untuk urusan cinta. Melainkan tanda lahir berupa berlian hitam yang ada di telapak tangannya.

Dulu, saat Sarada masih kecil ia sering sekali di ajak Ayahnya ke rumah seorang teman lama. Pria Uzumaki dan Istrinya itu sangat baik dan ceria. Namun, wajah sedih mereka tak memperlihatkan hal serupa. Mereka terlihat selalu tampak termenung dengan sang Tuan Uzumaki yang sesekali melihat satu dari sekian banyaknya foto keluarga yang terhias di atas sebuah meja.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh di foto-foto tersebut. Di sana hanya ada foto tuan Uzumaki dan Istrinya yang baru saja menikah, lalu di foto berikutnya ada foto sang nyonya Uzumaki yang tengah mengandung. Lalu, ada juga foto seorang bayi botak yang tertidur lelap di temani sang tuan Uzumaki yang terlihat tersenyum bahagia. Senyuman dari Tuan Uzumaki terlihat begitu indah dan menawan sampai-sampai Sarada ikut tersenyum karenanya.

Namun, foto berikutnya langsung membuat Sarada mengernyit bingung. Tepatnya— pada gambar berlian hitam yang sepertinya di potret langsung dari telapak tangan seorang bayi. Sarada tidak tahu pasti gambar tersebut ada di bagian tangan kanan atau kiri namun, melihat ke arah sang ayah yang masih sibuk berbincang dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Uzumaki telah membuat Sarada bertanya-tanya.

Kiranya.. Kemana sekarang bayi botak itu berada?

Nyatanya, tujuh tahun lalu sang Tuan Uzumaki dan Istrinya pernah mengalami sebuah insiden di mana para bayi dan anak-anak di culik untuk di per jual-belikan oleh sebuah organisasi!

Dan keluarga Uzumaki telah menjadi salah satu dari korban organisasi tersebut.

Mengerikan!

.

.

Dan untuk itulah Sarada selalu menduga. Menduga, jika si pemilik tanda lahir berupa berlian hitam di telapak tangannya tersebut memiliki hubungan yang sangat kuat dengan keluarga Uzumaki.

Lagi pula, Boruto itu terlihat sangat berbeda. Dia memiliki rambut pirang dengan kulit yang sedikit berwarna. Tidak pucat seperti anggota keluarga Otsutsuki yang lain. Bola matanya juga berbeda, sikapnya yang terlalu enerjik bahkan— tanda di telapak tangannya!

Tunggu! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sarada? Jelas-jelas salah satu gurunya juga pernah memperingatkan Sarada akan sesuatu.

_Jangan pernah mendekati pemilik tanda berlian hitam dari kelauraga Otsutsuki. Karena itu artinya mereka telah di segel oleh pasangannya! _

Persetan! Jelas-jelas Boruto adalah putra dari Tuan dan Nyonya Uzumaki yang telah hilang belasan tahun yang lalu!

Tapi—

**_Splashhhhh!_**

_**CRASH!**_

Melihat Boruto tertawa puas di atas mayat pengawal dari sepupunya yang bernama Urashiki telah membuat Sarada gemetar ketakutan. Karena harusnya, Sarada lah yang terbunuh oleh remaja Otsutsuki tersebut. Di mana dirinya ketahuan terus membuntuti dan berakhir terpojok di tempat seperti ini. Kalau bawahan Urashiki tidak datang menolongnya mungkin, Sarada sudah menjadi mayat beberapa saat yang lalu.

_Hiks!_

Takut! Sarada sangat takut. Apalagi saat Boruto mendekat dengan sebuah pedang yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi.

Pilihan Sarada sekarang hanya satu. Yaitu, memejamkan kedua matanya sampai suara cipratan lain memenuhi gendang telinganya di susul oleh rintihan sakit dari seorang pria.

Pada akhirnya aroma anyir menjijikkan mulai tercium dan mengharuskan Sarada membuka kedua matanya di mana pada akhirnya ia melotot shock bercampur mual karena ngeri setelah ia melihat potongan tangan berlumur darah yang tergeletak tepat di sebelah kakinya.

Sarada sangat ingin menjerit dan muntah detik itu juga. Namun, karena ia takut makin memperburuk suasana pada akhirnya Sarada memilih tetap diam sembari menahan suara isak tangisnya sendiri.

"Menyingkirlah, Kawaki!"

"T-tidak, Boruto-sama. Hentikan! _Hosh_! Ayo kita pulang. Momoshiki-sama sudah menunggu anda di Otsutsuki Manor."

"Apa Momoshiki akan menghadiahkanku cat rambut baru?"

"..."

"Kau tahu warna rambut asliku hampir kelihatan dan aku juga ingin Momoshiki memberiku hadiah berupa lensa kontak baru."

"... Tentu Boruto-sama. Momoshiki-sama juga akan menghadiahkan pewarna kulit baru agar kulit anda tidak terlihat pucat lagi."

"Hahaha.. Dasar tunangan sialan! Dia selalu bisa mengganggu kesenanganku. Kalau begitu kau saja yang urus mayat ini. Aku akan pulang lebih dulu."

"Te-tentu Boruto-sama."

Langkah kaki, dan Sarada yang kembali memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Boruto baru saja melewatinya.

Dan setelah Sarada merasa suasana sudah cukup aman akhirnya ia mulai bangkit dan berlari menuju sang penolong yang terlihat hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sarada harus segera menolong pria ini terlebih ada suatu hal aneh yang langsung menyita perhatian Sarada detik itu juga. Tepatnya— di bagain tangan kiri pria muda tersebut.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sarada terlihat berjalan ke rumah keluarga Uzumaki untuk melaporkan penyelidikan yang tengah ia lakukan diam-diam tanpa memberi tahu keluarga tersebut. Sayangnya, Sarada tidak datang di waktu yang tepat karena nyatanya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun putra mereka yang hilang dan telah membuat seisi rumah tersebut penuh dengan air mata.

"Sarada-chan.. Kebetulan sekali. Apa kau mau ikut merayakan ulang tahun putra kami?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Itu sampai sebuh foto balita bersurai hitam dan pirang langsung membuat Sarada melotot Shock.

Tepatnya di bagian tangan kiri sang balita. Di mana gambar berlihan hitam tersebut rupanya sangat mirip dengan tanda di tangan pria yang mengorbankan dirinya ketika ia menyelamatkan Sarada. Di mana tangan kiri pria tersebut juga terdapat tanda lahir yang sama dengan yang di miliki putra dari keluarga Uzumaki.

Apa jangan-jangan—

"Sarada.. Ini adalah hari ulang tahun putra kami yang ke delapan belas. Dan kami harap Kawaki ada di sini."

_**Deg!**_

Jadi.. Kawaki yang adalah pelayan dari Boruto itu adalah anak kandung dari Tuan Menma Uzumaki dan Nyonya Shion Uzumaki? Begitu!?

Apa artinya Sarada telah salah menduga?

Sialan!


End file.
